The Wrong Guess
by StaraLaura
Summary: Sandy has sent a special love confession note to a special someone. But, he thinks that someone else sent him the note. Is this a true SxM fic? Oneshot. T to be safe. R&R PLEASE!


Yeah… Its just a oneshot that I made. Don't be mad if you guys don't like it. SxM fic.

The Wrong Guess

Sandy clutched her ribbon in her hand at lunch. She was twirling it as she was writing on a piece of a paper, her hand trembling and biting her lip. Her usual excited, happy emerald eyes were replaced with dark, horrified ones. Bijou and Pashmina could only stare at her as Sandy was shaking with fear.

"Sandy? Vat are you doing?" Bijou asked, concerned that her friend was doing this.

"I'm telling him," Sandy replied quietly. She had finished writing the note and stuffed it into an envelope.

"Telling who what?" Pashmina wondered. Sandy just shook her head, with her eyes only focused on the note. It was trembling as Sandy shook. Bijou and Pashmina looked at each other curiously. Before any one of them could ask anything else, Sandy darted off.

"What was with her?" Pashmina whispered. Bijou shrugged, but secretly smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy hastily looked around for his locker. It was too hard to find. His locker was so plain compared to hers, which she painted bright cherry red and put so many stickers that showed trophies and Happy Bunny stickers. It exactly matched Sandy's personality. She should have known that it was this hard to look for something.

_Ok, look for locker 456, _Sandy looked wildly around for the number. Sandy rushed over to the 450's and soon found the locker. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. After all this time, she gave the truth in a _note_? Shouldn't it have been more romantic? Explaining it in front of a lake would have been so much better than this. Sandy couldn't help it. As bold as she was, she couldn't take it to wait like this anymore. She had to know. If he had rejected her in the most terrible, Sandy would have to take that as a relief. It would have been better than his politeness that he always gave her. It made her even love him even more.

Before she could think anymore, Sandy shoved the envelope into the locker. Her head was spinning as she imagined when he would read it, his eyes widening in shock and telling her that he didn't love her. Sandy could believe it. She wouldn't be mad at him if he didn't love her back. He was the complete opposite of her. The laws of nature wouldn't allow it.

Sandy walked back to the lunch table to a relieved Bijou and Pashmina.

"Sandy? What was that all about?" Pashmina asked. Bijou's blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she waited for the answer.

"I told him," Sandy said simply, faking a smile as she did so. Bijou and Pashmina squealed and said, "What did he say?!"

Sandy shrugged and sighed. She looked out to the window and said, "I gave it to him in a note."

Bijou and Pashmina excited faces fell, but they still wore a warm smile.

"Dat is great!" Bijou exclaimed. Sandy nodded and replied, "I, like, wrote it in my best cursive. That's why I was totally shaking."  
Pashmina couldn't help but spit out her orange juice and Bijou slapped the table with her hand. They both looked at each other and back at a confused Sandy. Then, they started laughing and cackling, holding their ribs.

"What? What's so funny?" Sandy hissed. Pashmina wiped her eyes and Bijou said, "You were not trembling because of dat! Vee could tell that you were so scared to tell him that, _non_?"

Sandy's hand curled into a fist and was ready to smack Bijou and Pashmina, but he came over.

"Hello, Sandy," he said in a polite voice.

Sandy turned around to view his chocolate brown eyes. They matched with his brunette hair, combed neatly that not a strand of hair was out of place that covered his forehead. He wore his usual collar shirt with dark jeans, making him even look more professional. As usual, he was holding a thick book in his hands. Combined, Sandy could just drool over. Sure, he was nerdy in a way, but she loved him anyway. Then, Sandy thought about her own clothes. She had a track shirt on with running shorts on. Her high class tennis shoes were worn from using them too much from before. She had her short, honey blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon on it. She hated her clothes. It was the complete opposite from his wardrobe.

"H-Hey," she replied back, shaking, wanting to know if he had read the note. He held up the note and asked, "Do you know who sent the note?"

Sandy felt her mouth dry out and finally remembered something. _I forgot to sign it, _she thought in horror. Bijou and Pashmina looked at Sandy as if to say, "Did you sign it?!"

"Uh… I don't know…" Sandy said. He shook his head and said, "I've narrowed it down to you three. Only you three call me Noppo-kun."

Sandy's eyes lit up, thinking that he was looking at her. Instead, he was looking at Pashmina.

"I've noticed that Sandy doesn't write in cursive. Bijou writes in a more elegant type, so that leaves you, Pashmina," he murmured.

Sandy's heart broke. She squeezed her eyes tight, knowing it was over for her. After she had loved him so much, he chose someone else.

Sandy ran out of the lunchroom. It was the only thing that she could do to not see what was coming. It hurt too much. She grabbed a pillar outside of the school and sobbed.

_No! That was me. Please understand that… Noppo-kun._

She leaned onto the pillar and slid down, tears pouring down on her cheeks. This hurt much more than it would have if he had just ditched her right on the spot. But to know that he had thought that someone else sent him that note… It was far worse. Sandy's hand dried her eyes, but the tears kept on coming. She hugged her knees as her eyes reddened and she looked on to see Oxnard and Pepper next together. They were hugging and laughing with each other. Sandy imagined that was her and him together, laughing, him telling his favorite books and Sandy teasing him. She couldn't help but smile. It was always her dream to be with him. She wrote stories about it everyday when he would finally realized that she loved him with all of her heart. Then, as the wind whipped through her hair, Sandy finally realized something. He would never do that. Sandy could feel the tears coming back and thought that it wasn't fair. She had loved him so much and this was how she was rewarded? _I should have known,_ Sandy thought sadly as she got up. She got up and turned to head back inside, but instead bumped into him. She fell backwards in shock as he gasped.

"I'm really sorry, Sandy!" he cried out as he helped Sandy to her feet. Sandy could feel herself blushing furiously as his warm hand took her cold one. She looked up to him and it didn't surprise her that he was almost a foot taller than her. He was always the most tallest student before.

"Um, I'm fine," Sandy muttered, trying to get away before the warm droplets of tears could run out of her eyes. Instead, he blocked the way. This was unusual because he had always helped her and would lead her in.

"No, we have to talk," he said sternly. Sandy looked into his eyes and saw that they were serious. All Sandy could knew was open her mouth for approval before the spell was cast from his eyes.

"Sandy, I mean it."

Sandy shook her head and this time paid attention. She nodded for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry."

She turned her head to the side in confusion. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry for thinking that Pashmina sent that note," he whispered. Sandy didn't say anything. She still didn't get it. He sighed and pulled the note that was neatly opened.

"I should have known that it was you," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. Sandy remained silent, not believing that this was real.

"And Sandy…" he said. He was lost in thought, thinking what to say next. Sandy nodded and moved an inch closer.

"I… Actually… Well…" he stammered. His face was a deep red, trying to say more. Sandy finally got a reaction and smiled.

"Shhhhhh. I love you too, Maxwell," Sandy whispered. Maxwell smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I love you too, Sandy," Maxwell replied. Sandy was about ready to fly when Maxwell leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Sandy had to stand on her tip-toes to reach, but it was just as great. Maxwell wrapped his arms around Sandy's waist while Sandy pulled him closer as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. Maxwell let the note slip from his fingers.

_I love you so much. I've always loved you…_

_Noppo-kun…_

_Maxwell_


End file.
